


sunrise on a waking daydream

by babelincoln



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babelincoln/pseuds/babelincoln
Summary: it was far from the first time the three of them had woken up in bed together. chaerin had started coming out to party with them the second she turned nineteen, and ever since, they’d become quite the dangerous little trio. they’d had wild night after wild night, but never before had they all woken up so — undressed.





	sunrise on a waking daydream

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set around the Fantastic Baby & I Love You eras, in 2012.

for a split second, as jiyong stirs awake, he resolved that he really doesn’t want to know.

and then he really does.

youngbae is pressed tightly against his back, a strong arm wrapped around jiyong’s little waist, pinning them together. the warm skin against his unclothed back feels good, jiyong will admit. about as good as it feels to have chaerin pressed up against his front. she’s further down the bed than the other two, her head resting against the smooth planes of jiyong’s abdomen, dirty-blonde hair spread out like ink across the sheets, still half tied up in her near-iconic ponytail. jiyong notices, with great interest, that while the three of them seem to have stripped down to their underwear, chaerin’s chest is pleasantly bare. it’s a fact he enjoys until he shifts slightly and something elasticated tugs at his shoulder, and he comes to the blushing realisation that her bra has somehow ended up on him. 

he tries to sit up, but youngbae has him in a death grip. jiyong has lost one too many arm wrestling matches to even entertain the idea that his matchstick frame could overpower the muscle of youngbae’s, and so he gives into his fate, trying to ignore the way that youngbae’s thigh between his legs is deadening his nerves or the tickle of the thousand miles of chaerin’s mostly-synthetic hair against his skin. 

all his movement had achieved was reminding his brain it was still there, and now it pounds in his skull, the room waving a little as nausea sets in. jiyong groans. he’s going to blame it on the other two. he’d had to drink his weight in liquor to be able to sit through youngbae’s rendition of and _ i am telling you i’m not going _; delivered far too earnestly for noraebang, and not even youngbae could hit those notes. he was singing the song as passionately as he might if he were an ex-communicated dreamgirl himself, and so it had only taken one voice break for jiyong and chaerin to laugh so hard they thought they were going to throw up. 

it was far from the first time the three of them had woken up in bed together. chaerin had started coming out to party with them the second she turned nineteen, and ever since, they’d become quite the dangerous little trio. they’d had wild night after wild night, but never before had they all woken up so — undressed. 

the mission was to comfort youngbae following the grim demise of yet another relationship. big bang’s fans already love to tease youngbae for being chronically single, and sometimes jiyong wishes they could see just how often his best friend throws himself headfirst into new relationships only to have his heart torn from his chest. youngbae went through women like matches, though by no choice of his own. as they’re known to do, jiyong and chaerin took one look at youngbae’s freshly broken heart and prescribed alcohol. 

somewhere along the line, that evolved into the realisation that, for the first time in maybe three years, they were all single at the same time. jiyong thinks that he can probably place the blame for whatever _ this _is on that discovery. because their compliment roulette (a staple of any drunken night between friends) eventually just turned into aggressive and heavy flirting, with one another and with almost everyone else they encountered at the nightclub they’d moved on to following their less than voluntary removal from the noraebang room. 

jiyong groans, rubbing at his forehead. youngbae’s game was nail three in the coffin. if one of them could get a stranger to kiss them, the other two had to buy them a drink. each.

it was a losing battle from the get go. jiyong wonders how drunk they must have been to miss the advantage a woman, especially a woman who looked like chaerin, had over them in a straight club. needless to say, she wiped they floor with them- and they eventually decided to call quits on the game when they started to realise that chaerin, who ordinarily drank them under the table, was beginning to catch up to their level of intoxication. 

jiyong doesn’t remember getting home. what he does remember is youngbae disappearing off into the kitchen to order a pizza and subsequently argue with the phone operator who couldn’t decipher his drunken rambling. 

jiyong and chaerin had spent the next ten minutes scrolling aimlessly through netflix, but then jiyong kissed her and she kissed back. it was nothing new. for a while now, physicality had been a part of their friendship. it had started when they were sober, to both of their surprise. a late night studio session and a conversation turned blue. he can’t remember who flirted with who first, but before long they were crashed up against the padded wall of the recording booth, chaerin’s shorts pulled to one side and her legs tight around his waist. 

so they’d made out on the couch long enough for youngbae to come back into the room and flop down on the couch next to jiyong, as if he wasn’t preoccupied, and grumble something about the pizza place hanging up on him. 

youngbae had no better luck finding a movie to watch, and that’s where things get a little bit fuzzy. jiyong doesn’t remember what led to chaerin daring him and youngbae to kiss, but he does remember how nice it felt to kiss him. youngbae’s lips weren’t as soft as chaerin’s, but he took control in a way she didn’t, leading every one of jiyong’s movements. he remembers chaerin reaching around to unbutton his shirt, pulling it from his form and kissing up his spine to his neck. now that he’s of a clear mind, he can’t help but suspect that the pair of them had planned this, somehow. 

he remembers feeling youngbae’s rough grip on his waist, chaerin’s gentle, small fingers tracing over his abdomen, and he remembers feeling so very overwhelmed but also wondering why they’d never done this earlier. and thirty minutes later, when he’s sandwiched between them on the bed, youngbae behind him and chaerin in front, he wonders why they hadn’t been doing this the whole time.

chaerin blinks awake, shifting in an odd way way digging her elbow into jiyong’s side. he groans, and she looks up to him through messed up eye makeup and smiles her sleepy, feline little smile, and jiyong must blush as he nods towards her bare chest, because she shakes her head and laughs, kneeling up on the bed and taking youngbae's t-shirt from the floor. she doesn’t bother pulling her hair from the neckline, but simply stands up, stretching out her sleep. 

jiyong takes the opportunity of having one free leg to stretch it out. it catches her eye, and she eyes youngbae’s thigh crushing jiyong’s leg with a smirk. 

“you want breakfast?” she asks, and jiyong just nods, a pang in his stomach at the mention of food suddenly causing him to mourn the pizza that youngbae had cost them last night.

chaerin leans over, slipping a finger underneath youngbae’s boxers at the hip and pinging his skin with the elastic. as jiyong watches, he realises later than he should have that youngbae is wearing _ his _ underwear. with a frown, he supposes he’s going to have to let the mystery of why they all swapped remain a private joke between their drunken selves.

youngbae lets out a moan as the impact causes him to wake, pulling jiyong even closer to his body as he whines. “jiyong, tell her to stop.”

“get up.” chaerin says in a cheerful voice. “oppa and i want breakfast.”

and jiyong smiles at chaerin as he reaches back to pet youngbae’s hair, and he thinks that maybe this could work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting at like 9am????
> 
> chaerin be like this is my boyfriend jiyong and this is jiyongs boyfriend youngbae


End file.
